La Rosa Peligrosa y el Cazador Soñador
by Digital Fairy
Summary: Zoro, esta cumpliendo su promesa, vean una historia antes de que conosca a Rufi, y el por que su determinacion a ayudar, y su fragil corazon.


Esta historia es de Roronoa Zoro… Es unSong fic con la cancion de "Dangerous"quele dedico especialmente a una amiga mía , que espero les guste

Zoro ya era conocido como un cazador de piratas… por muchos. La mayoría de quienes escuchaban su nombre, se preocupaban, pues se sabia de su actitud agresiva y poca tolerancia a los malhechores… Esta es una pequeña historia de por que Zoro, no olvida a la gente de corazón puro y buenos sentimientos, aun cuando estos hayan sido malvados en algún momento..

_The Way She Came Into The Place  
I Knew Right Then And There  
There Was Something Different  
About This Girl_

Cada noche cuando recorría esa misteriosa ciudad, buscando alguna posada donde pasar la noche… su corazón se veía agitado, pues la recordaba…

_The Way She Moved  
Her Hair, Her Face, Her Lines  
Divinity In Motion_

Como se movía, como lo derrotaba, como es que nunca pudo superarla, y como es que su tercera espada… de alguna manera siempre lo entristecía… siempre la recordaba.

_As She Stalked The Room  
I Could Feel The Aura  
Of Her Presence  
Every Head Turned  
Feeling Passion And Lust_

Mientras el divagaba en sus pensamientos, choco contra una chica Hermosa de cabello largo y color azul… Era tan parecida a la joven espadachín de sus recuerdos… pero había algo diferente, su vestimenta la mostraba como tal, como una pirata…

_The Girl Was Persuasive  
The Girl I Could Not Trust  
The Girl Was Bad  
The Girl Was Dangerous_

Los dos cruzaron algunas palabras… por que ella estaba vistiendo esas ropas… por que el debía acabar con ella… por que le recordaba tanto a aquella chica?....

_I Never Knew But I Was  
Walking The Line  
Come Go With Me  
I Said I Have No Time_

Ella siempre defendió su posición como pirata. El no podía permitir que lo fuese… esa noche tuvieron su primera batalla…. Siempre el se limitaba a utilizar sus 2 espadas… nunca la blanca, su corazón, no se lo permitía…

_And Don't You Pretend We Didn't  
Talk On The Phone  
My Baby Cried  
She Left Me Standing Alone_

Las habilidades de ella lo comenzaron a opacar, ¿acaso no había prometido volverse el mejor?.... ¿que le estaba pasando?, finalmente ella lo hirió, y el dejo caer sus armas… se veía derrotado, pero aun así con el deseo de continuar la lucha… la chica envaino su espada y antes de verle caer inconsciente, le sonrió.

_She's So Dangerous  
The Girl Is So Dangerous_

Dos tipos de fuerte complexión llegaron a acompañar a la misteriosa chica de capa oscura. Ella sonriéndoles amablemente, les indico trajeran al joven cazador herido a bordo del barco… había decidido, hacerlo miembro de su grupo.

_She Came At Me In Sections  
With The Eyes Of Desire  
I Fell Trapped Into Her  
Web Of Sin  
A Touch, A Kiss  
A Whisper Of Love  
I Was At The Point  
Of No Return_

Pocos días después, el joven espadachín se recuperaba de sus heridas… ella le había estado cuidando durante ese tiempo. El entre sueño veía a su chica cuidando de el, aquel accidente no los había separado nunca, y en ocasiones entre suspiros nocturnos susurraba su nombre… pero aquella joven capitana, no tenia intenciones de dejar que esa chica a quien susurraba, volviera a el… tenia mejor planes, para ambos

_Deep In The Darkness Of  
Passion's Insanity  
I Felt Taken By Lust's  
Strange Inhumanity  
This Girl Was Persuasive  
This Girl I Could Not Trust  
The Girl Was Bad  
The Girl Was Dangerous_

Durante los primeros días, el se veía como prisionero, en esa habitación tan cómoda, decorada con rosas y un aroma muy acogedor… Al ver la actividad fuera, sabia que estaba en alta mar, con un grupo de piratas. Ella ocasionalmente venia a verle, el peleaba por su libertad, ella le decía necesitarlo. Pues había notado el potencial de sus habilidades… mas nunca dejaba de preguntar por su espada blanca, por sobre las demás.

_I Never Knew  
But I Was Living In Vain  
She Called My House  
She Said You Know My Name  
And Don't You Pretend  
You Never Did Me Before  
With Tears In Her Eyes  
My Baby Walked Out The Door_

El habiendo pensado estar con ellos al menos durante ese viaje, por no tener más alternativas… trato de convivir bien con ellos. Ella se mostraba muy amigable, y su tripulación pronto lo comenzó a ver como un compañero más. Los piratas de la rosa y el cazador de los mismos, en un solo lugar… su capitán Rosse La hermosa chica de cabello azul, siempre tan atenta y unida con todos… solo buscaban una vida tranquila en alta mar, con todos los lujos que ser pirata les podía otorgar

_She's So Dangerous  
The Girl Is So Dangerous  
Take Away My Money  
Throw Away My Time  
You Can Call Me Honey  
But You're No Damn Good For Me_

Pasando el tiempo, los meses, ella se comenzaba a mostrar mas amena con el cazador, mas confiable y familiar, llamarlo por su nombre y que el hiciera lo mismo. Se batieron en duelo, por varias ocasiones, ella mostró superioridad en la mayoría de las batallas, pero el pronto se fue superando a si mismo, siempre con la mentalidad de llegar a ser el mejor.

_Dangerous  
The Girl Is So Dangerous  
I Have To Pray To God  
'Cause I Know How  
Lust Can Blind  
It's A Passion In My Soul  
But You're No Damn Lover  
Friend Of Mine_

Finalmente, una semana aproximadamente antes de llegar a su destino. Zoro derroto a la chica, con gran habilidad… ella se veía complacida por las habilidades que había desarrollado su "prisionero" … sus dos espadas habían terminado con la suya, partiéndola en dos, y lanzando los pedazos al mar. Su espada blanca nunca se había desenvainado, el tenia la victoria y en la mente aquella chica… que en un instante, vio reflejada en los hermosos ojos verdes de su oponente.

_I Can not Sleep Alone Tonight  
My Baby Left Me Here Tonight  
I Cannot Cope 'Til It's All Right  
You And Your Manipulation  
You Hurt My Baby_

Esa noche Zoro estaba en cubierta… reflexionando sobre los últimos meses… se sentía bien con ellos, pero no era un pirata como ellos. ¿Estaba olvidando su promesa? ¿Estaba gustándole esa vida?. Eran demasiadas cosas en las que pensaba, cuando al estar recargado en la orilla viendo el mar iluminado por las estrellas, sintió unos brazos muy suaves que comenzaban a rodear su cintura. El gentilmente los sujeto con sus manos y lentamente volteo… estaban ahí de frente, la capitán y el prisionero… aquellos amigos, y lo demás no importo, pues fundieron ese instante en uno, con un dulce beso que lleno a ambos de calor en esa noche fría.

_And Then It Happened  
She Touched Me  
For The Lips Of  
A Strange Woman  
Drop As A Honeycomb  
And Her Mouth Was  
Smoother Than Oil  
But Her Inner Spirit And Words  
Were As Sharp As  
A Two-Edged Sword  
But I Loved It  
'Cause It's Dangerous_

Sin importar la distancia. Llegaron rápido a la habitación del capitán. La pasión los había descontrolado a ambos, y pronto se dejo ver como sus ropas comenzaron a caer. Aprisionados ahora el uno de el otro, ella contemplando sus musculosos pectorales, y el contemplando sus hermosos senos, ambos se conocieron por completo en ese instante.

El la recorrió suavemente besando cada uno de sus rincones, su ella simplemente se agitaba cada vez mas, pero necesitaba mas, y fue cuando comenzó a conocerlo mas y mas, saboreando cada parte de el, hasta encontrar su miembro, que fuertemente sujeto y beso como si fuese aquel el ultimo momento.

_Dangerous  
The Girl Is So Dangerous  
Take Away My Money  
Throw Away My Time  
You Can Call Me Honey  
But You're No Damn Good For Me_

En un abrazo, ambos se fusionaron, cuando el finalmente formo parte de ella. Todo ocurrió suave y dulcemente. Cada momento fue el mas especial, y ellos se entregaron por completo, ella se convirtió en mujer, y el conoció la libertad. En su mente, aquella chica despertó un instante, y finalmente pudo despedirse. En su corazón alguien había encendido una fogata… un incendio, una tormenta de pasión. En un instante final, una explosión la hizo gritar, y a el lo hizo volar. El sentir como al terminar, sus cuerpos se habían fusionado por completo, como desde ese instante, una parte del cazador, estaría recorriendo su interior, y tal vez, dar origen a algo nuevo. Pues así, satisfechos… la noche estaba terminando para los dos.

_Dangerous  
The Girl Is So Dangerous  
Take Away My Money  
Throw Away My Time  
You Can Call Me Honey  
But You're No Damn Good For Me_

En sus sueños, la nueva libertad le hizo recordar, que aun debía ser el mejor. Pero su gran momento, le había hecho querer dejar eso, sentía no necesitar mas. En ese instante la volvió a ver, sonriéndole, y derrotándolo… el jamás pudo vencerla, y prometió hacerlo, al no dejarse vencer por nadie nunca mas. En ese momento, un calor intenso se sintió, y su compañera despertó rápidamente así como el, aun con ese pensamiento en la cabeza.

_Dangerous  
The Girl Is So Dangerous  
Take Away My Money  
Throw Away My Time  
You Can Call Me Honey  
But You're No Damn Good For Me_

Una luz muy potente y calurosa iluminaba la noche. Además de el barullo de sus compañeros le incomodaba, algo no estaba bien, pues al abrir las ventanas, vio como estaban siendo invadidos… piratas precisamente, pues entre ellos no hay igualdad. Rápidamente ambos se vistieron para salir a defender… pero al abrir la puerta, ella fue atravesada por una espada… mientras que el cínico atacante sonreía burlonamente hacia donde estaba el cazador… Sus ojos de inmediato se llenaron de lagrimas y el se lanzo a defender a su "Capitán" pero finalmente vio como su cuerpo comenzaba a caer. El desenfundo sus espadas para eliminar al enemigo… fue sencillo por la furia, pero se sintió que el barco, se comenzaba a hundir… Ella solo dijo estar contenta, y que quería quedarse, con su amado barco, y le hizo prometer, no hacer nada por sacarla, fue entonces que volvió a ver ala chica de su pasado, y entonces salio a pelar, al morir su chica del presente, pero finalmente desenvaino su espada blanca, la coloco en su boca y fieramente, salio a combatir, como nunca lo había hecho… pues todos aquellos atacantes terminaron su historia esa misma noche

_Dangerous  
The Girl Is So Dangerous  
I Have To Pray To God  
'Cause I Know How  
Lust Can Blind  
It's A Passion In My Soul  
But You're No Damn Lover  
Friend Of Mine  
_

Al quedar finalmente el solo, sujeto a un barril que flotaba mientras observaba a aquellos barcos hundirse, una rosa floto muy cerca de el. El sonrió y dejo escapar una lagrima, sujeto así pues sus 3 espadas y nado hacia donde pudo ver la luz de un faro… finalmente estaba por llegar a tierra, dejando un pasado mas atrás… un nuevo camino habría de comenzar, para el cazador de piratas… A Roronoa Zoro…


End file.
